One Thing After The Other
by bubblegum-kissez
Summary: It all started with Sakura and Tomoyo going to watch a movie. Simple, huh?They decide 2 do a double-dare on 2 boys but...unfortunately smth. happens and now they hate each other. But why are they all going to a 2 week summer camp together? [SxS - ExT]


Author's Note: I changed my "first" fic. a lil bit (this one)...cause I looked back and even though dis story was kinda cute, the way I wrote I made it SUCK like shit. .  
  
DISCLAMIER: You think I would be writin' dis if it belong to me!?  
  
"" --- said out loud  
  
))(( --- thoughts  
  
A/N: --- my words  
  
A/N- Everyone is 15 here  
  
On with ta story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Thing After The Other- Chapter 1: On Purpose, or by Accident?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

"Ooo! Finally you're not busy and for once you haven't seen this movie before me!" said the girl with sparkly emerald eyes, and long, sun-kissed auburn hair. It was so long, (waist-length) that she had to clip it up. "I've wanted to watch this ever since it came out, but you always watch movies with your 'so-called' boyfriends." She crossed her arms and pouted at Tomoyo.  
  
"Hmm...is that so, SAKURA? Do you want to want to waste this chance with me, Tomoyo, or don't you." she replied calmly.  
  
She too, had long hair down to the waist, except she had raven black hair (a bit curly at the ends), and violet eyes.  
  
Sakura just stared at her."Uh...huh...so do you want to pay for the movie tickets with me, Sakura, or don't you..." she giggled as she pretended to talk like Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo immediately pretends to faint. "Oh no...some one...copied...me..." then the two girls burst into laughter at their own little joke.  
  
It was a bright, Monday afternoon, and summer holiday had just begun. The two girls were in line to watch '50 Fist Dates' at Cineplex Odeon. There was quite a lot of people there too. FInALLy it was their turn.  
  
"One ticket for '50 First Dates', please." Said Sakura politely.  
  
"One for me too," Tomoyo chirped in.  
  
They walked up to the escalator and stepped on to it. (/N- I'm describing the one in First Markham Place, ON, CAN.) Once they reached to the top, they could smell the buttery popcorn popping.  
  
"Quick, get in line before anyone else does. Hurry!" said Tomoyo frantically.  
  
So she dragged poor Sakura to the line up.  
  
"Tomoyo! Just relax! Not like this is a big deal..." she was cut off by Tomoyo, glaring at her. "This is TOO a big deal. Hurry!!!!"  
  
Yes, they got into the line up (along with Tomoyo screaming another 'Hurry Up!'), and bought their popcorn drink.  
  
As they got near the theaters, the ticket-ripper lady blocked their way. "May I see your tickets please?"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo reluctantly handed the tickets over and the person ripped half off for both their tickets.  
  
"Cinema 5, just turn to your right, keep on going, and you'll see it. Enjoy your show!" she grinned.  
  
"Arigato!" said Sakura, smiling.  
  
They turned right, kept on walking, and saw a sign that said 'Cinema 5', and had a poster of the movie that they were watching. They stepped into the cinema, and found 2 nice seats in the very back. Tomoyo looked at her watch.  
  
"Whew," she said with a sigh. "We're 40 minutes earlier than the time that the movie starts."  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo had on an evil grin.  
  
"Since we have 40 minutes, why not do a double-dare?"  
  
Sakura didn't catch that 'evil' grin, so she just said a light "sure".  
  
Tomoyo smiled that evil grin again, but this time, Sakura caught it. She looked at Tomoyo with horrified eyes.  
  
"Oh no. Not one of those double-dares to get a boy/ boyfriend!" Sakura said horrified.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Tomoyo urged.  
  
"The last time you said that, when we were in a state like this, we started flirting with those guys, but their girlfriends were RIGHT. BESIDE. THEM!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, but listen to this one first. When we see..."  
  
**8 minutes later...**  
  
Sakura looked at her with wide eyes. "You have got. To be kidding me."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
"O yah right," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on, Kura!" Tomoyo insisted on.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Nope." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Well, anyways, what if they don't answer us back, like you said?" asked Sakura nervously.  
  
Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura shoulder and s l o w l y shook her head.  
  
"Sakura, my dear friend, that will NOT happen. If you look at the way the boys at our school acts, you'll know for sure! It's always (Tomoyo imitating a boy) 'Oh, Sakura, can you go out with me?' We have perfecto figures, AND we look nice. What's not to like?"  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes, but all she said was: "Oh fine." Then the other half of the information sunk in. "Hey! Boys don't always ask me out!"  
  
Then they went on talking about school, then the subject of boys was brought up (naturally, with Tomoyo there), and so on.  
  
**20 minutes later...**  
  
"Maybe no boys will sit beside us." Sakura said hopefully. "Oh and I am so NOT going to do that if the boy is ugly, got that?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
Right after she said that, in walked in two cute boys about their age, one blue haired, and one brown haired. They looked around, than gave each other a 'thumbs-up'. They walked to Tomoyo's and Sakura's row (and the weird thing was), the blue haired one sat right next to Tomoyo, and the brown haired one sat next to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo mouthed to Sakura: "Let the double-dare begin..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Words: _Like? Yes? No? Review and tell me! It's so weird though, fixing up my old mistakes... _

_In the next one they're gonna do the double-dare, but little do they know, the boys have something planned, too._  
  
Ja!  
  
Lil Angel Rini

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-

- ...............................................-


End file.
